


Drabble Collection

by Amationary



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amationary/pseuds/Amationary
Summary: Detroit: Become Human and Original Work drabbles written for prompts.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit: Become Human

The rain was highly appropriate for such a gathering, or at least that’s what his programs told him.

Connor didn’t quite know what to do with himself, there’s no code in his processors for this, Cyberlife had never intended for him to attend anything like it- for obvious reasons.

Why would he need to attend a funeral?

As the coffin was lowered into the ground he stood at the edge of the crowd, unsure if his presence was appropriate. The others side-eyed him constantly, making him feel unwelcome.He probably was. 

It’s his fault Hank is dead, after all.


	2. Witchcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Work

Everyone always says that being different is something to be celebrated.  
No one is celebrating now, though. 

I asked Cindy if she wanted to see a cool trick and she said yes, so why is everyone chasing me down the street with pitchforks? Being different is to be celebrated, they said.   
My feet hurt from the cobble street, my school clothes are dirty from falling over too many times, and I want to go home. 

Mum is chasing me down the street, though, so I don’t think she wants me there.

All I did was show Cindy my fire trick.


	3. Lantern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detroit: Become Human

  
The lantern’s light is dim, hardly being enough to show the figure on the bench.

It doesn’t matter to Connor, he’d recognise that shaggy hair anywhere.

Hank’s drunk, as usual, but the current predicament is not entirely due to it. Connor can admit he’d intentionally provoked him, but in his defense he’d never expected this big of a reaction. He can see Hank’s mouth moving but can’t hear half the words, his audio processors seemingly frozen.

The gun is _very_ close to his head.

“What happens to an android after they die?”

“… Nothing.”

He never heard the gun fire.


	4. Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detroit: Become Human

The wind on the roof is awful, Daniel’s words being whipped away before Connor can hear them. It’s a good thing he can lip-read.

It’s his first mission but he’s not nervous - androids can’t get nervous - he know’s he’ll succeed.  
Daniel’s clutching the girl tightly but she’s too deep in shock to attempt escape, anyway.

“It’s not too late, if you let her go you won’t be harmed.”

Daniel’s clinging to hope, and hope is easy to manipulate. It takes mere minutes to get him to let Emma go.

The gunshots tore him apart moments later.

“You tricked me.”


	5. Candy & Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Work

Trick or treat, the phrase is said millions of times every Halloween.

Jack’s been preparing for this day all month and he intends to make every second worth it;  
The whole street’s lined with easy pickings - full-sized candy bars being handed out at every door - and yet his eyes are set on the one with the blue roof.

Sally’s house.

She’d tattled on him about the food-fight incident when she swore she wouldn’t. Well, the score’s about to be settled.

As soon as the door opens she’s blasted with glitter and he’s already gone.

Trick or treat indeed.


	6. Skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Work

My name is Rupert, and I have a secret. 

Well, it’s not a very good one - I tried to tell everyone about it! - but no one believed me.   
Dad said I have an over-active imagination, Miss Carrow said I have my head in the clouds and the other kids said that I need to grow up. 

I have a friend, you see, and I see him every night after Dad goes to sleep. 

I have to do it after dark because he doesn’t like me going to the graveyard anymore, but that’s the only time I can see Jack.


End file.
